The World's Strongest
by Sokar the Destroyer
Summary: The evil Dr. Wheelo and his assistant Dr. Kochin devise a plan to take over the world. But Dr. Wheelo needs a new body, so Dr. Kochin has targeted one of the Titans, but which one? TTB
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Teen Titans or DBZ.  
  
In the Himalaya's, two people walked side by side. One was tall, burly and blue. The other was slightly shorter and had spikey blonde hair.  
  
"Shall we have fun here brother?"  
  
Lightening turned to Thunder, his younger brother with a grin on his face. "Yes, we can have much fun here." They used their own individual powers, Thunder made blue energy waves, and Lightening made lightening. All of a sudden...  
  
BBBBBOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!  
  
The two fell to the ground. "What was that?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Lightening crept to the top of a snow-capped hill. "Thunder..."  
  
Thunder ran to join his brother, and gaped at the sight before them. A massive fortress appeared out of the ice and the water around was slowly freezing.  
  
"What is that, brother?"  
  
"I... don't know." Suddenly they could hear an old voice cackling. Ducking down, they peered over the edge. An old man wearing a fur coat over a lab coat holding a cane stood on a ledge. They listened to his words.  
  
"Dr. Wheelo, the time of your vengeance is at hand! What we have dreamed of for 50 years will finally come to pass! The time of your vengeance is at hand!"  
  
The old man's cackles filled their ears.  
  
"Dr. Wheelo? Who's Dr. Wheelo?"  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a head appeared in front of them. It was a greenish-blue and veiny, and it had no mouth, just red eyes and pointy ears. Thunder and Lightening jumped backwards and stood back to back as the thing and 3 more surrounded them. They were short, but muscular. They circled the brothers. Lightening got into a fighting stance, electricity crackling from his fingers.  
  
"You want some?"  
  
He never got the chance. From below, a shaft of light appeared. That shaft suddenly went pink, and the two brothers found that they couldn't move. They screamed in frustration and pain.  
  
TT presents...  
  
The World's Strongest  
  
What an entrance. Review please! 


	2. Kidnapping

Disclaimers' the same. The reasons I put this as 'Alternate Universe' was 1.) It is an 'AU' 2.) It's 'Crossover' if you use the main characters, of which Dr. Wheelo & co. are not 3.) This is mainly a TT fic, and if Dragonball Z was included, it would have been put as mainly a DBZ fic. Hope that clears things up.   
  
Titan Tower  
  
"Huzzah! I am Yoshi!"  
  
The titans were gathered in the lounge. All of them were there: Robin, the 15-year old boy wonder; Cyborg, the part man part machine 16-year old; Beast Boy, the 15-year old metamorph; Raven, the 15-year gothic Azarian girl; Starfire, the orange-tanned 15-year old Tamarinian princess; and Broli, their 15/1025-year old half alien friend from the future. The boys were playing Super Smash Bros. Melee, and as for the girls; Starfire was cheering them on, and Raven was reading. Right now, Broli was kicking their asses.  
  
"Yoshi rules!"  
  
"Oh no you don't! Taste my blade!"  
  
Here were the places: Broli was using Yoshi, Robin was using Link, Beast Boy was using Luigi, and Cyborg was using Samus. As Yoshi jumped, Samus stepped on a land mine.  
  
"PLAYER 3 DEFEATED."  
  
"Noooooo!!" wailed Cyborg. "Not Samus!"  
  
Yoshi picked up a pokeball and threw it at Luigi. It hit Luigi and sent him toward the edge. (The level is Final Destination) But Luigi jumped back onto the level and landed on his feet.  
  
"You ain't gettin' rid of me that easily!" Then he saw the pokeball open. Out came...  
  
"Oh shit. Ho-oh." True to form, the rainbow bird flew away, and seconds later, a pillar of fire appeared and Luigi got fried. Yoshi did an egg roll and knocked Luigi to kingdom come.  
  
"PLAYER 4 DEFEATED."  
  
"Shit and damnation! That's messed up!" Beast Boy threw down the controller.  
  
"Looks like it's you and me, Robo."  
  
"Heh, you got 350% damage! You gone!"  
  
"Says you."  
  
Yoshi and Link jumped at each other. Yoshi grabbed Link and threw him off the ring. But Link jumped back on.  
  
"Yay, Robin!" Cheery Starfire.  
  
But Yoshi threw a Bob-Omb at Link. Boom! Link's scream echoed throughout the ring.  
  
"GAME!"  
  
The screen showed Yoshi do a victory dance. The stats read: 2nd Place, Link; 3rd Place, Luigi; 4th Place, Samus.  
  
"Damn, Cyborg, you suck."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who's gonna get that?"  
  
Every finger pointed to Beast Boy. He grumbled something, got up, and walked to the door. He opened the door to find the same being that got Thunder and Lightening.  
  
"Is this Titan Tower?" asked one.  
  
Beast Boy looked up at the ceiling. "Uh, yeah."  
  
"Is the metamorph present?" asked another.  
  
"Uh, yeah again."  
  
"Where is the metamorph?" asked a third.  
  
"Why?"  
  
They looked at each other, and back to him. "Dr. Wheelo wants to see you. Come with us."  
  
'Uh-oh.' He stepped backward, slammed the door, and ran like hell to the lounge.  
  
"Well, who was at the door?" asked Robin.  
  
"These little green men say Dr. Wheelo wants to see me."  
  
Sweatdrops. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"  
  
Broli twitched his ears. "Dr... Wheelo?"  
  
Just then, the door burst open. The four beings jumped in and onto Beast Boy. One of them took a syringe and stuck it in Beast Boy's neck. Beast Boy went limp.  
  
"H-hey, I can't move my body!"  
  
They didn't say a thing, they just jumped out the window, shattering the glass. Broli reacted first leaping after them. He watched them jump into a ball-shaped submarine.  
  
"Broli!"  
  
He looked up just in time to see Robin throw a tracer. He caught the tracer and dove underwater. He planted the tracer on the hull, then flew out of the water as the sub sped away.  
  
"Mission accomplished, chief."  
  
"I told you not to call me that."  
  
"What of Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.  
  
Robin replied, "We can't let them know we traced them."  
  
"Aren't they gonna figure it out eventually?"  
  
Robin pointed at Cyborg. "Shut up."  
  
Raven spoke at last. "Broli, why did you say 'Dr. Wheelo'?"  
  
Broli sighed. "I'll do research."  
  
Hope you understood my message. NO FLAMERS! Review please. Ja ne. 


	3. The Fight of the Shapeshifter More or Le...

Sorry for the delay, a lot of crap going on. Disclaimer's still the same.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

_Somewhere in the Himalayas_: 

When Beast Boy came to, he found himself surrounded by darkness. Granted, he could see himself, but the entire room was dark.

He grabbed his head, swearing at the pain. "Where the hell am I?"

Unknown to him, he was being watched. Dr. Kochin gazed at the monitor in triumph and then spoke to an unknown being.

"Dr. Wheelo, as you requested I have brought the metamorph."

A deep, metallic voice boomed, "Then get on with it."

Beast Boy heard the sound of machinery, and braced himself as the floor heaved upwards. He then found that he couldn't see a thing…

The light that appeared was blinding, so he shielded his eyes. Through the light, he could see 3 figures running.

The first was fat, yellow, and had a wrinkly face that was framed by elven ears.

The second was fishlike in appearance; green-skinned with speckled orange spots scattered on its back. In addition, its face was framed by a short tendril on each side of its mouth, a dorsal fin on its head going down its back, and elven ears.

The third was near human, with a shock of red hair on its head, a muscular frame that would make any teenage guy green with envy. He had no eyebrows and his face was also framed by elven ears.

They all stood in front of him, making him feel small. Dr. Kochin's voice filled the vast room.

"These are my bio-fighters, warriors created with biotechnology. Kishime."

Kishime, the fish warrior, hissed.

"Misokatsun." The yellow blob grunted.

"Ebifurya." The man smirked.

"They are the warriors that you must fight. If you succeed against them, you will be set free."

'Sounds like a good deal.' "Fine."

The voice cackled. "All right then." The room was illuminated. "Showtime!"

The 3 warriors leapt at Beast Boy with a speed that would rival Starfire's. They punched, they kicked, and Beast Boy narrowly avoided their blows.

"Screw this," he said, and morphed into a Stegoceras (head-butting dinosaur) and ran at Misokatsun, knocking the other 2 out of his way.

The thing he did not expect was the stretching of Misokatsun to absorb the blow. He was thrust backwards, and before he had time to recover, an electric tentacle snaked out of nowhere, striking him in the back. The electricity rippled through his body making him scream. He fell to the ground in agony, smoke rising from him.

Beast Boy raised his head, uttered a cough, then passed out.

>>>>>>>>>>

Dr. Kochin shook his head disapprovingly. "He fell easily. Are you sure you want his body?"

"Yes." The light shone on a container on the far wall, one with a single glowing red orb to act as an eye. Inside the container, an oversized brain rested in fluid. "He will do just fine."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Sorry it took me awhile to do this chapter, but like I said, a lot of crap going on. Ja ne, see in a few weeks.


End file.
